Historias Prohibidas
by DuendeDelParque
Summary: Esa noche, ella pensó que estaba jodida si, como empezaba a creer, sólo la lengua de Malfoy encajaba de una forma tan perfecta en su boca; y él se alarmó al darse cuenta de que había encontrado la luna. Drabbles D/G basados en canciones de Extremoduro.
1. Necesito droga y amor

Conjunto de Drabbles que llevo escribiendo un tiempo. En él junto dos grandes pasiones: la música de Extremoduro y los D/G.

Sólo comentar que el drabble no tiene nada que ver con la canción a la que se refiere, sólo se nombra el título. Además es final alternativo a la saga.

Necesito droga y amor

_No me conoces sólo son dos días  
yo nunca doy un paso atrás  
romper barreras quiero cada día  
ya se que no soy un superman  
No necesito alas para volar, prefiero LSD  
no necesito verte pa saber que no te olvidaré  
Aguanto porque ya tengo con qué  
fundir la nieve al paso de mis pies  
viviendo bajo el agua como un pez  
no entiendo por qué me muero de sed  
No sólo vivo del aire, necesito tu sudor  
no sólo vivo del aire, necesito tu alegría  
no sólo vivo del aire y de ponerme noche y día  
no se lo cuentes a nadie: los camellos no me fían  
Dirán que apenas necesito respirar  
me salgo con la mía  
será que apenas necesito respirar  
y me salgo con la mía._

-¿No te ha enviado tu madre la bolsita de caramelos?- Entrar y ver a Malfoy le había arruinado su mejor momento del día.

-En primer lugar Weasley- escupió su nombre con el habitual desprecio- sí, me han enviado los caramelos. En segundo lugar, no me hables con esa especie de ironía propia de gente con bajo nivel intelectual.

Se queda mirándola, y su mirada la incomoda. No sabe por qué, ya que no conoce la mente retorcida del Slytherin. Pero si se tratase de cualquier otra persona que no fuese un Malfoy diría que la mira con…¿necesidad?

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Todos necesitamos algo. Yo necesito haberme comido al menos media tableta de chocolate antes de dormir.- mientras habla recorre las cocinas cogiendo comida de los armarios, parece que fuese un ritual- También necesito al menos una vez al mes recibir un vociferador de mi madre, algo así como tu bolsa de caramelos. Necesito siempre un libro en mi mesita y los jueves en Hosgmeade. Por cierto ¿no hay un tercer lugar?

-En tercer lugar, cambio el segundo lugar por un no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto éxito entre las tías? Eres todo un caballero…-le guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta con los brazos llenos de cajas con toda variedad de chocolates. Él se queda prendado de la gracia con la que camina.

-Yo necesito droga, Weasley – ella se da la vuelta y le dirige una sonrisa que llena de luz la habitación- **Necesito droga y amor.**


	2. Buscando una luna

Segundo drabble de Historia Prohibidas. Aunque he tenido mis dudas, al final he decidido publicarlos por orden cronológico. Espero que se disfrute tanto la historia como la canción, perteneciente al que es sin duda mi disco favorito.

Buscando una luna:

Salgo a pasear por dentro de mí veo paisajes que de un libro  
de memoria aprendí:  
"Llanuras bélicas y páramos de asceta  
- no fue por estos campos el bíblico jardín -  
son tierras para el águila, un trozo de planeta  
por donde cruza errante la sombra de Caín "  
Bajé las escaleras, sí, de dos en dos,  
perdí al bajar el norte y la respiración;  
¿Y por las noches que harás?  
- las paso descosiendo, aquí hay un arco por tensar.  
¡Que yo me acuerdo todavía cuando te besaba!  
¡La cago, vuelvo a tiritar!  
¡Si tú no te juraras siempre que yo te faltaba!  
¡A veces todo es tan normal!  
Y hago cola sin parar  
en la puerta de algún bar  
yo tó borracho consumo las horas  
mientras encuentro alguna luna que ande sola.  
¡Que yo me acuerdo todavía cuando te besaba!  
¡La cago, vuelvo a tiritar!  
¡Que no, que ha sido un momentito sólo de bajada!  
¡Que aquí no pasa nada!

-¿**Buscando una luna** que alumbre tus noches?

-Weasley nunca veo a una misma chica dos noches seguidas, así que deja de seguirme.

-Aún pareces necesitado.

Él le enseña una caja de papel de liar.

-Hoy me encuentras de buen humor, te invito a uno.

Ella se lo piensa. Le sigue cuando él entra en el baño.

-¿A qué fuiste ayer a la cocina?

-A por chocolate.

-Media tableta antes de dormir- él ríe recordando sus palabras y después de dar la primera calada se lo pasa a la chica.  
Justo cuando sus dedos hacen contacto con los de ella llega la paz.

Por un momento se queda embobado mirando los labios de la pelirroja alrededor del fino papel que hace unos segundos había estado en su boca.

-¿Y tú?

Sube rápidamente la vista a sus ojos, mirándola sin comprender.

-Que a qué fuiste a la cocina.

-Es esto- sus dedos vuelven a rozarse y él vuelve a mirar su boca.- Me da hambre.

Se miran, ven sus caras disfrazadas por el humo y por el efecto de las hierbas.

-¿Quieres la última?

Él niega con la cabeza.

Tira la colilla y vuelve a mirarle. Él también la está mirando. Se agacha, ella alza su boca y sus labios tropiezan de forma brusca. Su labio entre los de él. Su lengua en la boca de ella.

Esa noche, ella pensó que estaba jodida si, como empezaba a creer, sólo la lengua de Malfoy encajaba de una forma tan perfecta en su boca; y él se alarmó al darse cuenta de que había encontrado la luna.


	3. Que sonrisa tan rara

N/A: Tenía el fic ya un poco abandonado aquí, así que me he propuesto al menos subirlo terminado. Una de mis canciones favoritas, la cual comparten Extremoduro y Albert Plá, para uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

QUE SONRISA TAN RARA.

_Tu mirada envasada al vacío como una mermelada,  
solamente necesito una tostá  
que me la encuentro por debajo de tus bragas  
y si huele a quemao: soy yo.  
Adivina  
¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no follaba?  
me abrazaste y se me puso dura,  
yo ya empiezo a notar desbordarse:  
los pantanos de toa extremadura.  
Disimula  
Que ha parado la guardia civil  
¿Y dónde coño he puesto el pantalón?  
destrozaron nuestra intimidad  
pa pedir la documentación  
¡Tanta curva!  
y las vueltas que nos dió el amor,  
se debió mover el Amonal  
y al meter la napia en el camión  
a tomar por culo dos y dos.  
Dejadme de hablar,  
no me hace reir,  
la gente normal se podía morir.  
¡Qué sonrisa tan rara!  
Cada mañana  
bajo al infierno y el diablo me lee cuentos,  
yo solo canto y digo que son poesías  
y al momento me levanto de la cama  
y al cuarto de hora no tengo ganas de ná.  
Hago un esfuerzo  
pa respirar pa fuera y luego pa por dentro,  
pa reventar haciendo mucho ruido,  
hay quien pensaba que era un nuevo Dios naciendo  
y era un peo de un exquisito cocido.  
Dejadme de hablar  
no me hace reir,  
la gente normal se podía morir.  
¡Qué sonrisa tan rara_

-¿A qué te refieres con una luna que alumbre mis noches?

Ella me regaló esa sonrisa que decía a gritos que era una chica especial; esa sonrisa enigmática que me hacía pensar, en mis momentos de delirio (los cuales últimamente se multiplicaban), que nunca sería capaz de entenderla como lo hacía con las demás. Algunas veces había oído a Longbotton decirle en una especia de juego "Que sonrisa tan rara".

-La luna es con quien te acuestas, a quien solo ves por las noches. Algunos la echan de menos por el día.

-¿Intentas compararte con la luna Weasley?- me burlé, o al menos lo intenté.

-No me refería a mí en especial- volvió a sonreír y giró, habíamos llegado al retrato de Gryffindor. Volví a oír su voz antes de que la puerta se cerrara- ¿Lo soy?

¿Lo era? Esa pregunta me descolocó. Puede que lo fuera, pero yo no era de los que buscaban la luna de día.


End file.
